Secrets
by Hiway202
Summary: When Danny's family moves to Waverly Place, will secrets be revealed? Will it ever be safe on Waverly Place again?
1. Chapter 1: The New Family

**Wow. I know, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I had this idea, and I just had to write if before I forgot about it. So, here's chapter 1! BTW, Phantom Planet didn't happen. The last episode of WOWP didn't happen either (Who Will be the Family Wizard?). Is that what is was called? Also, I set Alex's, Justin's and Max's ages to 14, 17, and 12. (Alex-14, Justin-17, Max-12) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"OK kids. Today we are going to learn about ghosts," Jerry tells his kids. Alex rolls her eyes and continues listening to her iPod she is hiding in her sweatshirt. Max messes with a pink colored potion in a bottle while Justin quickly and frantically scribbles down notes. "I have gone and gotten some over the most simple ghosts I could find, so say hello to the, uh, octo-, um octopuses!" Jerry reveals two green octopus like ghosts and Alex can't help but to laugh.<p>

"Wow, dad! Ghosts are white not green! Did you go scuba-diving again?" Alex asks, walking around the ghosts, her laughing eyes never leaving them.

"Alex! This is very important! If you don't learn this, you will never pass your wizard exam that lets you take a part of the Wizard Competition!" Jerry tells his laughing fourteen year old daughter. Justin at age seventeen sighs, while Max at age twelve still shows interest only in the bottle. That is when a ghost flys into their lair and sucks the two ghosts in a thermos.

"Is everyone OK?" It asks.

"No! You ruined our lesson, and now how will my kids pass their wiz-I mean, test!" Jerry yells furiously at the ghost, that then flys out the room. "Well, thanks to that mean ghost, the lesson is over," Jerry says, and Alex rushes out of the room.

"Hey guys! That house across from us is no longer for sale!" she calls excitedly.

"So," Justin replies. "Unless a genius lives there, I don't care!"

"Well, I'm gonna see if anyone our age lives there. Wanna come Max?"

"Sure Alex, but if there are any girls there, forget it!" Max responds to Alex and fallows her out the door. They walk across the street and to the house that is no longer for sale. Alex rings the doorbell and there is no answer. They are about to leave, when a boy, about fourteen, answers the door.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton," the boy, now known as Danny, says. "We just moved here from Amity Park."

"I'm Alex Russo, and this is my brother Max Russo," Alex responds to him.

"Wanna come in?"

"No thanks, we can't stay long. We live across the street and we are the children of the people that own the Sub Station, so we have a shift to get to," Alex says, the same time Max says,"Sure!"

"Oh," is all Danny says before closing the door. Alex looks around the outside of the house. There is a sign on the ground. It says Fenton Works on it. She curiously looks at it when Justin calls her name. After turning around she sees that he is waving an apron in the air that reads,"Alex".

"Come on, Max," She says. He isn't next to her anymore. She relizes that he must have gone inside. She goes to the door and knocks on it. This time a girl answers the door. She looks about sixteen. She smiles at Alex. "I was wondering if a twelve year old boy named Max is here?" Alex asks.

"We aren't aloud to have any friends over," the girl says and starts to close the door.

"But Danny invited us in, and I think Max might have gone in," Alex responds.

"Well, no one came in," she says. Alex sighs as the lady closes the door and that is when she hears Max's voice faintly down the hall. Since she is not going to get in through the door so she uses the spell that lets her walk through things.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Once I'm inside, I look around for my brother. The house is pretty big. The room I am in has purple carpet, with a white couch in the corner. There is a small TV, too. That is all in the room besides a huge assortment of boxes. "Max?" I call softly, afraid I'll be spotted. There is no answer. "Max?" I call again, a little louder, as I venture into the kitchen. Or, at least I assume it's the kitchen. There are so many boxes, that I have to use magic to get through! On the other side, there is a basement. I slowly and cautiously walk down the steps. "Max?" Then, I freeze, because the next thing I see scares me. I see the ghost from our wizard training lesson. He is wearing a black jumpsuit with a fancy, silver "D" on it and a silver strip on its stomach with some more on the cuff of its sleeves. I freeze, afraid he'll see me. But it's to late. He already has. We stare at each other a little bit. There is a awkward moment of silence. Finally I say, "Uh, hi. I'm Alex. Alex Russo. I'm looking for my twelve year old brother, Max?"

"Uh, I haven't seen him. I, uh, gotta go!" He replies, somewhat nervously and flies away. Suddenly, I hear a noise.

"Who's in the house?" someone calls and I hear heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs to the basement. I look around for somewhere to hide. I finally decide on a huge box in the middle of the room. I climb in. And just in time, too. A fat man wearing an orange jumpsuit falls face first on the ground, and quickly picks himself up. "Are you a ghost?"

"It was," I mutter under my breath.

"WHO SAID THAT?" The orange man furiously yells, picking up a weird looking green gun from a nearby box, and shooting randomly.

"Jack, put the gun down! You're going to destroy all I our stuff!" A lady says, and I can hear light, delicate, footsteps walking downstairs. I have to stifle a laugh when I see what the lady is wearing. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit and if those two people are married, they're perfect for each other. They are also crazy. Note to self, avoid this family as much as possible.

"But, there was a ghost!" the man, Jack, says, holding the "O" sound in "ghost" and then dropping it.

"Now, Jack. There couldn't have been a ghost. We don't even have the ghost portal set up yet!" the blue jump suited lady says. Oh yeah, defiantly number one on my list I things to avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Why can't those people just leave yet? They have been down in the basement unpacking boxes filled with goofy gadgets, and other weird things. I just pray that they won't unpack the box I'm in. Jack is about to, when the doorbell rings. Phew! The two run up to answer it, and I quickly get out of the box and fallow slowly and carefully behind them. My plan is to hide in the living room, wait until it's empty of people, and sneak out the door. Once in the living room, I jump into the first big box I see, and listen. The voice I hear at the door is my brother, Justin's.

"Hello, I'm Justin Russo. Is a girl named Alex in this house?" He asks. "She's late for her shift at our family business in the Waverly Sub Station."

"Mm, mm! Do you have fudge?" Jack asks.

"Yeah?" Justin asks curiously.

"Ooo! Count me in! Danny! Jazz! We're going out for dinner!" the fat man yells upstairs to his two kids. The boy and girl walk downstairs and I can see Justin's eyes light up at the sight of the girl. I groan, and then immediately stop. With my luck the shouldn't have heard me. There is silence in the room as the lady in blue walks over to the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Review please! I want to know that people are actually reading this! Even if you don't like it, review. It means so much that you took time out of your lives to review!<strong>

**And if you want to see the status on my stories, check out my profile. I'm update whenever I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: My friends?

**I will work on my other stories! I promise! I just have tons of story ideas popping in my head, and when I get one I have to write it down or I lose it. Also my parents are mad with my grades. My GPA was 2.8 and usally its 3.5 or higher. But my school is just so weird. My school/life is like a combanation of ANT Farm and Victorious. It's a performing arts school that has 7th and 8th graders at it taking high school classes and yeah. My classes are harder. My parents blame FanFiction.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. Thanks for my 1 reviewer! (I'd write there name but, I can't remember it.) Also thanks to those of you who added this story for your alerts/favorites. I used to check my FanFiction alerts on my email at school, because FanFiction was blocked but now they won't let us check out email either. D: Anyway, you've waited long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I watch my mom open the box, and then scream. I run over to see the girl, Alex, slowly stand up in the box.

"Hello. I'm Alex Russo," she says slowly and nervously.

"Alex! What were you doing in here?" Justin yells, walking over to Alex.

"I was looking for Max! I think he is in here!"

"How'd you get in? The front door is locked!" My big sister, Jazz, questions her.

"Knock it off, Jazz! She is obviously worried for her little brother's safety! And you know it isn't safe for anyone in here!" I yell and my bratty sixteen year old sister.

"Well, that gives her no right to go barging into other people's houses!"

"You'd do the same if it were me!"

"You don't know that!"

"Um, yeah I do!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I DONE THAT?"

"SINCE FOREVER!"

"NAME ONE TIME!"

"THE YOUNGBLOOD INCIDENT!"

"Danny, Jazz, that's enough!" Mom yells at us, then she turns to Alex. "Hi, I Maddie Fenton."

"Boooooorrriinnng! Can we go eat now?" Dad says and gestures towards the door.

"And that is my husband, Jack. He likes fudge." Mom rolls her eyes.

"Well, we have plenty at the sub station. Come on Alex, let's go!" The boy that came for Alex says. As we walk across the street, I think about the excitement that will come later today. Dumpty Humpty in concert. No ghost attacks (hopefully). I can't wait! We enter Waverly Sub Station, and a lady runs over to Alex.

"Alex, where were you?" She asks.

I was looking for Max! Where's Max?" Alex asks back.

"Max is doing his shift!"

"What? Max!" Alex cries and runs into the kitchen. My sister, Jazz, walks up to the lady.

"Hi, I Jasmine Fenton. Alex was in our-"

"JAZZ!" I yell and pull her away before she can finnish. Our family sits at a table in the middle of the restraunt. Alex comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron with her name on it.

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Station, how may I help you?" She asks.

"Fudge!" My dad's voice books through the restraunt. Everyone looks at us. I can tell Alex is trying very hard not to laugh.

"OK, anything else?" she asks.

"I'm not hungry," Jazz says, her head buried in her arms on the table. I can tell she's embarrassed. I am, too. We haven't even been here an hour yet and everyone already knows my dad likes fudge.

"I'll have the number 3 special," I tell her, noticing she designed in. (They all got to design a sandwich to be sold there.)

"And I'll have the BLT," mom says.

"OK, coming right up!" Alex tells us and wanders into the kitchen.

"So kids. How do you like Waverly Place so far?" Mom asks.

"It's OK, I guess," I respond.

"I hate it! Can't we move back to Amity Park?" My sister says, finally lifting her head up.

"Nope, we're here for good!" Mom replies. Jazz just grumbles and pulls me by my hand out the door.

"Jazz, I'm hungry!" I yell at her.

"Gosh, little brother. Don't you wanna go home?"

"No! I like it here!"

"How can anyone like it here? Don't you want to go home and see Sam and Tucker?"

"Well, yeah I wanna see Sam and Tucker, but I'm also excited for tonight. I get to see Dumpty Humpty in concert without any unwanted visitors."

"Fine. Whatever! Go back and talk to that Alex girl!"

"I will!"

Jazz storms off to her car, and I stomp into the sub station. When I'm back at our table, mom asks, "Where's Jazz?"

"She's running away." I don't really care. She's being such a brat.

"WHAT? Jack, time to get into the Fenton Assault Vehicle!" Mom says, not helping the mater if people looking at us like we're crazy.

"But the have fudge," my father says disappointed.

"We are going to be living here for the rest of our life. You can get fudge when you want!"

Dad's face lights up immediately.

"Come on, Danny. Let's go get your sister!" Mom says, turning to me now.

"Oh, no! I am staying right here!" I reply, stubbornly.

"OK Danny, suit yourself," my mom says and my parents run off. I sigh as Alex comes out of he kitchen with are orders.

"OK, so here's your mean and I assume your mom and dad won't be eating?"

I sigh. "They're just so embarrassing!" I say.

"I know what you mean." Alex points to her parents. Her dad tried to make a smoothie, but didn't put the lid on and her mom managed to tip the cash register over, spilling money everywhere.

"My family hunts ghosts. Well, just my mom and my dad, but still," I say and we crack up.

"Well, I guess both of our families are crazy. If your family becomes to much to bare, you can hang out here," Alex offers.

"Thanks. You too!" I offer back.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your sandwich!"

"Thanks."

As Alex walks away, I eat my sandwich and think about tonight. That's when I she something outside that makes me choke. "Sam? Tucker?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update my other stories soon. I'm working on a different story each day so once I get enough typed up, I'll update. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: My Cousin?

**Hey! I'm sorry, have I really not updated for a year and a half? I'm so sorry. I actually have no excuse for this. At all. But just enjoy the shot chapter. Yeah.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I can't believe it! It worked! After tons of begging and pleading, I finally got my parents and Tucker's to move to Waverly Place! I look around and immediately find Danny's house with the Fenton Works sign in the ground. I knock on the door. No answer. I try again. Still no answer. I'm about to leave when I here a door slam.

"Sam! Tucker!"

I turn around. "Danny!" I yell. We hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asks when we stop hugging.

"I couldn't say bye. We're best friends. So I convinced my parents to move here so we could still live in the same neighborhood," I tell him. "I also convinced Tucker's."

Danny seems to notice Tucker's next to me. He runs over to him and they talk a little. I notice my parents and grandma and Tucker's parents having an argument about who's gonna get which house. I'm just glad they're both right next door to Danny's. Now we're going to be neighbors!

"Now we're going to be neighbors!" Danny says, reading my mind.

"Sammykins!" My mom calls. "Come pick out your new room!"

I sigh. If my parents pick out my room it's going to be really girly. "Wanna come help me pick out my new room?" I ask Danny and Tucker.

"I would but I have to pick out my own room. Catch you guys later!" Tucker runs into his new house.

"Sure, why not," Danny says.

Danny and I enter my new house for the first time. It isn't too big, just an average sized house. I'm glad. At my old house it was huge! When I invited Tucker over for the first time, I vowed I would never show it to anyone again, besides Danny. He was a little, uh, curious of why I didn't give money to people so they'd be my friend. I'm also glad we moved so I can have a fresh start. Everyone used to tease me at my old school for being goth. Well, everyone except Danny and Tucker. I guess that's why I hung out with them. That, and the fact that I, uh, sortoflikeDanny.

After exploring my new house for about an hour, we hear a crash from outside. We rush to the window and see that Danny's parents are back, with Jazz, and have managed to knock over all three trashcans in front of there house with their car. (one trashcan for garbage, one for recycling, and one for compost)

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go," Danny says. "Bye!" He runs outside. I continue to stare out the window. The moving truck that brought both my family's and Tucker's belongings leaves (probably embarrassed by what Danny's parents did). I see my parents getting in a fight with Danny's. I sigh and walk downstairs and then outside. Then I try to break up the fight. A few unsuccessful minutes later, a black limo pulls up and stops in front of Danny's house. That's weird because Waverly Place isn't exactly the place to live if your rich. In fact, I don't know, but I don't think anywhere in New York is. Someone wearing a black suit gets out and opens the door for the passenger(s). I gasp at the sight of the person who got out.

"Danielle?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was cheesy, but I needed to get all the members of the gang together somehow. Anyways, review responses:<strong>

**jeanette9a - **say what now? , - **Yep. Hehe, now Dani's here two!**

**Damix96 - **interesting story-line - **Aw, thank you!**

**FlopsyTheStingyDingo -** good story update soon please - **Thanks. I don't think this was soon, but I did update. *insert nervous smile here***

**dannysamphan -** Omg this story is amazing! Please write more!** - Yay! And here's an update, late, but still an update! :P**

**HalfafanD -** Oh please update soon! - **Here you go! Glad you like it! (or at least I'm assuming you do since you want me to update)**

**rana2001 (Chapter 1) -** Of course I'm reading! :'( *mock crying/sob/saddnes* Why shall I not read Good job and keep writing! **- Thanks**

**rana2001 -** Zombie Voice: UUHP-DATES. MUST. GET. UHP-DATE. HUNGRY. FOR. UH-PDATE *zombie groan* - **Okay, okay. Sheesh. Here's an update. But, don't eat my brains because I'll need them if you want anymore.**

**DannyPhantomluver2 - **more! - **Here you go!**

**princessbinas - **PLEASE HURRY UP! :D - **I didn't HURRY, but I UPdated! :P (Get it? Hurry up? HURRY UPdate? Heh, heh? No? Okay.)**

**RCRC36 -** Please make more its sow gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooood - **I'm glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaad you liked it!**

**Funnybombninja -** I would love it if you continue. This is amazing **- Aw, thank you!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest -** UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! PLEASE? - **I UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED!**

**Tears of Love - **Update? **- Yep!**

**Powerpuff - **Nice jobs having Danny Phantom Wizards of the Waverly Place Crossover i hope you updated more chapter of Secrets and needs a lot of works of Spelling such as Follow allow they meal too and finish  
>Those of the words that you misspell. - <strong>Thanks for the insight. I'll fix that. Maybe.<strong>

**Guest - **Update! - **Kk!**

**Ermergerd! Thanks! I have 25 followers! This excites me! You guys are amazing!**

**I'll try and update sooner. Thanks for reading! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is really short. I'm so sorry! But here it is! Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Danielle's POV<p>

I jump out of the limo and run to Sam. "Sam!" I cry. "Where's Danny? I need to talk to him!" It is then that I see the adults standing there, waiting for me to introduce myself. Tell them who I am. Why I'm here. "Hi, I'm Danielle. Danny's cou-friend."

The door to Danny's house opens. I know it's his house because I can see the Fenton Works sign on the ground, just waiting to be put back up again.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Tell you later," I whisper. Then I say this normally: "I was just wondering if I could visit?"

"Sure, Dani," he responds. Then the door across the street opens and a girl with black hair and that's about Danny's age walks out, followed by a girl with brown hair of the same age. They don't notice us right away, but as soon as they do, they're curious. Who wouldn't be? A limo doesn't show up here that often.

"Hey, who's she?" The black haired girl asks.

"Alex, don't be so rude!" The brown-haired girl says, classifying the black haired girl as Alex. The girl then turns to us and says, "What she meant to ask is, 'Can you please introduce yourself?'"

I look at Danny hopefully. I really don't feel like introducing myself again. I did terrible! He gets the hint.

"Well, this is my cousin, I mean friend, Danielle. She can here from her rich evil father's house for a few days," Danny tells them. I smile innocently. Right now I want to face palm. You don't just tell people your father is evil.

"Your father is evil?" Maddie asks me. "Who's your father? Does he abuse you? We should report this to the police!"

"Kay, can I go talk to Danny now?" I say, wanting to get away ASAP.

"NO! This is serious! I'm sorry, Alex, but you and your friend are going to have to leave so I can talk to these kids!"

"Sure!" Alex says. "Bye Dan!"

"Wait, Alex, can I ask you something?" My cousin asks.

"Sure," Alex responds. I can see her blushing.

"Can you not call me Dan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies:<strong>

**princessbinas - **Did you get pun lessons from Danny? And I am glad this story is somewhat still breathing. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! *Gains Anime tears with Puppy dog eyes* - **I might have... And the next chapter will be longer! I promise! I'm sorry!**

**Chaos Infinity-X -** did Dani steal some cash from Vlad? - **Always! XD**

**DannySamLover20 - **Nice! Keep going! :) - **Gad you like it!**

**Some Weird Chick -** this is interesting can't say it's perfect (it just not possible, I'm not flaming, I'm being serious, you ((or anyone eles)), will never be able to get perfect), but if perfect had a second this story would be it. - **Thanks!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry it was so short. The next chapter should be longer!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How long has it been? Like six months? I'm so sorry! Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

"Danny, I want you and Sam and Tucker down here imediatly! We need to talk to you kids about this. Go get Tucker," my mom commands me.

"Okay." I enter Tucker's house and head up to his room.

"Hey guy's, how's it goin'?" Tuck asks when Sam, Dani, and I get up there.

"Not good," I tell him. "This cute girl asked who Danielle was and why she was here so I told her that Dani's father was evil."

"Dude," Tucker starts. "How cute?"

"Pretty cute," I respond.

"Danny, back to the point please," Sam says gritting her teeth.

"Sorry. So, anyway, we are going to get questioned about this so we have to go downstairs now! Oh, and be sure not to drop hint bombs!" I aim the last sentence at Tucker.

"Dude! Don't worry! I've never given away secrets!" He says.

"Shall I remind you of the time Jazz tried to bribe you with money to tell Danny's secret? Or the time yo ugave the Guys in White the password to the ghost portal almost ending the world?" Sam reminds him.

"Well, I matured since then," Tuck says.

"Matured? Tuck! The Guys in White thing happened two weeks ago!" I tell him.

"I still matured."

"Come on! Let's go before my parents get tired of waiting and come up here!" I say, letting the matter drop. We walk out of the room. Then, I notice Danielle's not with us. "Come Danielle!" I tell her. There isn't any responce. I turn around, but she isn't there. Just then, my ghost sence goes off and I turn around to come face to face with...

"Danielle?" I ask. That's what I think I come face to face with but it doesn't look like her. Her face is covered in bruises and scars. She is in ghost mode and there are tons of tears in her suit.

"Danny?" She asks. "Run!" Those are the only words she can choke out.

"Danielle? No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!" She yells.

"I can't leave you! I won't!" I tell her. Suddenly, my ghost sence goes crazy. Crazier than that on time that there was a huge ghost storm. "Dani! Yoou have to come with me! I can't leave you here! It's to dangerous!"

"YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME, CUZ! RUN! AHHHHHHH!" She screams as a dark figure grabs her.

"DANI!"" I cry.

"DANNY! RUN!" Is the only responce I get before I hear a huge crash. And then, crying? Danielle rarely cries. Oh no!

"DANIELLE!" Then,I turn around. "SAM! TUCKER!" They're gone, too! That's when I finally get the idea to go ghost. I was so worried, I didn't even yell my battle cry. I fly around the house for a little bit, frantically looking for my friends. Just then, I hear a voice.

"Well, Daniel. I'm glad you could make it. We've been waiting for you!"

"Vlad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**princessbinas -** I would pay every dime I had to see the Russo kids learn about ghosts from the Fentons. XD That would be hilarious, especially when Jerry comes in to argue on the good vs evil debate. - **Haha! I don't know if I'm a good enough writer to pull that off. I'll think about it...**

**rana2001 -** Nice. - **Thanks.**

**DannySamLover20 -** Haha the ending was funny can't wait for the next chapter! - **I'm glad you liked it. Sorry to make you wait!**

**Slenderbrine -** More more more more more more!** - Here here here here here here!**

**I might update again tonight. I don't know. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

I remember seeing Vlad. That's the last thing I can remember before the pain happened and the blackness took over. Now I hang over a pot of green, steemy goo with the Rosso's, Manson's, Foley's, Danielle, and my dad and sister. My mom is strapped up on the wall opposite of us forced to watch.

"My, my, what fun this is going to be," Plasmius says and flips a big switch on the wall. The ropes we are individually attached to slowly, and I mean slowly, fall towards the goo. "I estamate that you have one hours 'til impact. Have fun!" He starts to leave.

"Wow, fruit loop! Have you forgoten who I am?" I ask.

"Try me!" I got his attention because he stops leaving and turns around. Dani and I try to go ghost at the same time. We are only electricly shocked and dropped lower than we originally were. My mom screams and starts crying.

"Tada!" Says Vlad. "You now have fourty-five minutes until impact. Have fun! By the way, this lab is sound proof, so scream all you want." I start to open my mouth to expose Plasmius's secret. "Hold on," he says and pushes a button. A metal mouth peice gets placed over Dani's, Sam's, Tucker's, Jazz's, and my mouths. "Just so you don't get any ideas."

Great. Now I can't go ghost, can't expose Vlad's secret, and everyone's gonna die. Well, except Mom, but, you know, Vlad's just creapy.

And this is all my fault! If I hadden't let Sam convince me to go into the ghost portal almost one year ago I wouldn't be half ghost therefore Vlad wouldn't want to kill me or my family. Well, he might still want to kill Dad.

Vlad didn't always want to kill me. He always just wanted me to be his son. Last week, though, we got into this really big fight and I almost killed him and now we're on bad terms.

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Justin says, clearly in a state of panic.

"No we're not," Alex says. Justin stares at her, wide eyed, before saying, "No, don't!"

"Green goo on the ground, please get up and leave this town," Alex says pointing her fingers. Man, that girl is weird, but just then tthe goo gets up, grows legs, and walks out the door. My eyes grow in surprise. She starts again:

"Ropes, ropes, go away, please find somewhere else to stay!" The ropes then disappear and we fall to the ground.

"What?" Vlad says furiously. "This isn't possible! How? Why?" I turn intangable when no one is looking and the mouth piece falls right off. Danielle does the same. I turn Sam, Tucker, and Jazz intangable, too.

"Alex! What were you thinking?" her dad says. "You exposed us!"

"Well, what did you want me to do? Let us die? What other choice did I have?"

"Dad's right, Alex. You just broke the number one Wizard rule. We could have just waited to figure out a plan," Justin says.

"Well, technically you did, too, because you said we were Wizards," Alex responds.

"Dang it. you're right! And we just got back in the compitition, too!"

"Okay, can someone please explain what's going on here?" My sister asks.

"Well, shouldn't we stop Vlad first? If you haven't noticed, Mom is still being held captive," I say. We all turn to stare at Mom, but she's gone.

So's Vlad.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**princessbinas -** I am sure he will say that there are some good ones while Jack says they are all evil. - **Yeah, probably.**

**DannySamLover20 -** No problem on the wait! Keep going! **- Thanks.**

**I might update once more tonight, so keep an eye out for that. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad's POV

I can't believe it! My plan was foiled by a fourteen year old who wasn't even a halfa or ghost or anything. But, I've gotten my revenge. I still have Maddie! I have to be mean to her when I'm Vlad Plasmius, that way when I rescue her as Vlad Masters, she'll fall in love with me. Right now, I'm Vlad Plasmius and we are flying home.

"So, off we are to my mansion," I tell her. I have bought another mansion where I'm going to be evil to here until Vlad Masters "rescues" her. Then she will marry me. Heh-heh-heh. "Well, here you are your new prison!" I tell her as soon as we land. As much as I hated it, I had to be the bad guy for a little bit.

I fly to the basement and lock her up. "I'm leaving you to be expeiremented on tommorow. Oh, and this is so no ghost can save you!" I flip a switch to turn the ghost sheild on. We don't want Danny Phantom to be a hero again, now do we? And Danny can't disable the switch. Only people with my DNA can! And about experenmenting on her? Well, duh! There's no way I will do that! That's when the love of her life, Vlad, will save her.

I fly out of the basement and up to my room. I'm not really tired, so I deside to make a few calls. I dial the Fenton's phone number. I hope they're home. They should have given up looking for her. She disapeared two and a half hours ago.

"Hello?" Jack says on the other end of the phone.

"Why hello Jack. May I please talk to Maddie?" They say some people just want to watch the world burn. I am one of those people. There are tears on the other end of the line. "Jack, what's wrong?" I ask innocently.

"The Wisconsin Ghost kidnapped Maddie!" he cries.

"Oh, why that's terrible!" I tell him, then, "may I talk to Daniel?"

"Hello?" A voice says on the other line. Daniel.

"Hi Daniel."

Danny's POV

"Vlad, listen you Fruit Loop! You better give Mom back, you hear me?" I yell into the phone.

"Oh, you need to watch that temper of yours, little badger," he says.

"Don't call me that! This is your fault she's kidnapped and you're going to give her back!" I hang up the phone and stare at my friends who are sitting on my bed. It's Sam, Tucker, Alex, and Dani. They're all spending the night.

"So that's another name we can't call you, huh?" Alex asks. "Can't call you Dan or..." she leaves a blank for me to fill in the new name on the list. I sigh.

"Little badger." That does it. Alex cracks up.

"Little badger?" she asks, making sure she heard me right. "And who's calling you this?" She's still laughing.

"My dad's weird friend, her father," I say, pointing to my cousin.

"You mean that was your _evil _father? What does he do, _spoil _you with animal crackers? Alex asks, bursting into more laughter.

"You'd be surprised," I say, laughing as well. "By the way, I was just kidding when I said Danielle's father was evil," I lie. I don't want them to catch on to Dani's and my secret.

"Yeah, anyone who calls you 'little badger' can't be evil," Alex says. We all laugh. "Are we all looking for your mom tommorow?" Alex asks after the laughter dies down.

"Sure," I respond, when in realitiy that's a lie. I mean, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and I are, but Alex can't. Then she'll find out that Vlad's a halfa and I'm a halfa and I just can't aford to let that happen.

"Cool," she says.

There's silence. Then, the doorbell rings. I get up to get it, but I hear my mom answer it, so I sit back down.

"I have an idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Dani says.

"Are you kidding? You're twelve! I tell her.

"A clean version, duh! Nothing gross," she says quickly.

"I'm in," Alex, Sam and Tucker agree.

"Fine," I say. "Who's first?" Then, my door opens. Justin and Dad are standing in the doorway.

"See, here she is," Dad explains to Justin before leaving.

"Alex! You know you can't spend the night at a boys house! Wait until I tell Mom and Dad!" Justin says to his sister.

"Relax! I told them I was spending the night at Jazz's!"

"It doesn't matter Alex, you're breaking the rules and you're going to get in trouble." Justin is about to leave when Jazz enters the room.

"Oh, hi Justin!" she says.

"Hey Danny? Can I spend the night at your house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**princessbinas -** I know they will agree that Vlad in ghost form is an evil creep who has a thing for married women. -** That's one thing _everyone _can agree on. Haha!**

**Mullkkkkkk -** Mr. Russo and Justin are idiots... would they seriously rather die than expose magic? Idiots. On another note, it's great - **You're user name has a lot of K's in it. I hope I typed it right. Anyways, thanks, I'm glad you like the story.**

**DannySamLover20 -** You're welcome :) and can't wait for the next chapter.** - I'm glad you like it.**

**I might, _might_ update again tonight. So keep your eye out for that.**

**Review!**


End file.
